


Indoors

by CaliHalinski



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHalinski/pseuds/CaliHalinski
Summary: “SE NECESITA EMPLEADO DOMESTICO  PUERTAS ADENTRO, COMUNICARSE CON  GERARD WAY, FONO:2234523”Frerard





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando dicen “Día de San Valentín” lo único que te imaginas son parejas, corazones, globos en forma de corazones, flores, anillos, colores rojos y rosas por todas partes, y parejas obvio, muchas parejas por todos lados infestando todo a su paso de ese ambiente estúpido y cursi. 

 

Pero tu realidad es otra, bueno, la verdad es que nunca celebras este día, ay si, cursilerías cómo no!, eso no va contigo, pero tampoco esperabas que hoy, este día tan “lindo” lo pases aquí, en tu mini departamento, en ropa interior, ojeando el diario en busca de trabajo, pero vamos, que irte a los 18 de casa con tu ahorros de toda tu corta vida, sin seguir ningún tipo de estudio ni nada, no fue una muy buena idea que digamos, pero es que nadie te aviso que el dinero no tiene sexo en tu billetera y se reproduce! 

 

Linda te llama todos los días queriendo saber como estas, siempre es la misma conversación, siempre la misma petición “ Frankie, vuelve a casa” pero no, eres demasiado orgulloso como para volver, no quieres que tu madre te vea derrotado, siendo que te las diste de niño grande que podía solo con una casa, pues bueno, ahora te aguantas En el momento que sacas todo tipo de pensamiento y recuerdo de tu madre de tu tonta cabecita, un anuncio te llama la atención… 

 

“SE NECESITA EMPLEADO DOMESTICO  
PUERTAS ADENTRO, COMUNICARSE CON  
GERARD WAY, FONO:2234523” 

 

Lo piensas y lo piensas, por alguna extraña razón este raro trabajo te suena tentador, a pesar de haber sido un rebelde sin causa, eres bastante ordenado y amas la limpieza, tal vez ese trabajo sería bueno No lo piensas más y llamas, del otro lado se demora un poco en contestar, y cuando lo hacen, es una voz masculina, bastante aguda por cierto 

 

-Diga 

-Buenos días, llamaba por el aviso en el periódico, aun está vacante el puesto? 

-Claro, mira, ahora estoy algo ocupado, te paso con mi secretaria y ella te dirá cuando podemos tener una entrevista si? – secretaria eh? No te dio tiempo de contestar algo cuando sonó un pitido y ahora era una voz de mujer que te decía su nombre y te preguntaba si tenías algo donde anotar la dirección para la entrevista 

-Si, un momento – al lado del anuncio anotaste la dirección que la mujer te dictaba, al acabar cortaste y diste gracias a todos los Dioses del Olimpo que por fin conseguiste una entrevista de trabajo, esperando que ese sea tu nuevo empleo 

 

Cuando llegaste miraste hacia arriba, valla que era un edificio enorme, suspiraste mentalizándote que debías estar tranquilo, nada de nervios sino todo se iría al carajo, te gustaba mostrar siempre carácter y esta vez no sería la excepción, después de todo seria tu primer trabajo oficial, del que vas a vivir y no gastaras el dinero solo en tatuajes 

 

Te decidiste entrar porque te habías venido caminando desde el departamento y eso era una distancia bastante larga, lo único que querías era sentarte, que pasara pronto la entrevista e irte a dormir una siesta. Tomaste el elevador y de inmediato comenzaste a sentir calor, te desabotonaste la camisa, porque obviamente ibas formal, y digamos que ir vestido de camisa cerrada hasta el último botón y tu claustrofobia no eran para nada una buena combinación, apenas sonó el timbre que te indica que llego al piso deseado saliste casi corriendo de allí. Te dirigiste hacia un mesón que allí había, la secretaria te miro dulcemente y por alguna extraña razón te sentiste avergonzado, quizá porque sabias que ella sabría que probablemente tu trabajarías limpiando la mierda de su jefe, o quizá porque algo en ella te llamó la atención más de lo normal 

 

-Buenos días, tú debes ser Frank verdad? – cuando por fin dejaste de mirarla como un baboso, las primeras palabras que salieron de tu boca fueron silabas sin sentido, te sentiste estúpido y quisiste golpear tu cabeza contra su escritorio, ella te sonrió enternecida y agradeciste que no se riera burlescamente de ti 

-Em… si, tengo una cita con Gerard Way, y además traje los papeles que me solicitaron por la mañana, creo que fuiste tú la que me dio la dirección ayer –sentiste tus mejillas enrojecer, porque ahora la que miraba como babosa no eras tú, sino ella 

-Si, de inmediato le aviso que estas aquí – te alejaste un poco dándole la espalda, odiándote por darle la peor “primera impresión” si hubieras sabido ayer que era tan linda quizá y hubieras aprovechado de hacer una cita con ella. Pero el sonido de una puerta abrirse y la voz de la chica te saco de tus pensamientos, a los que diste vuelta y entraste por la puerta que ella tenía abierta para ti 

Cuando entraste pudiste ver una oficina amplia, bastante amplia, de estilo minimalista con ventanales gigantes que tenían una hermosa vista, en el centro del lugar se encontraba un escritorio blanco con adornos y una laptop negra, de hecho la oficina era todo blanco y negro, una de las cosas que amaste, tal vez tus gustos y los de tu “tal vez futuro jefe” no sean tan distintos, y hablando del Rey de Roma, estaba sentado tras el blanco escritorio, tecleando quien sabe qué en su negra laptop, cuando sintió tu presencia allí levanto la cabeza y te miro de pies a cabeza, crees que lo hizo más de 5 veces antes de volver su vista a lo que hacía en su computador 

 

-Pasa, toma asiento – caminaste y te sentaste en la silla frente al escritorio – bien - esta vez fijo su mirada en ti – antes que todo, dime tu nombre y cuéntame de ti – y sonrió 

-Mi nombre es Frank, Frank Iero, tengo 18 años, vivo solo hace 3 meses, no crea que me echaron de casa, sino que quería ser independiente, demostrarle a todos que puedo solo, pero claro, los ahorros que tenia no me durarían toda la vida, y no puedo volver a casa con la cola entre las piernas, usted debe entender, el orgullo de macho es más fuerte – mierda, Gerard te miraba de verdad extraño, tal vez tu tono demasiado confianzudo no le gusto y lo que decía su cara era “sal de mi oficina adolescente idiota” pero no, solo rió y asintió con la cabeza 

-Comprendo, no debe ser fácil vivir solo siendo tan pequeño – tu cara se puso seria, la verdad odiabas que te trataran de “pequeño” y mierdas así – pero hoy es tu día de suerte, estas contratado -y ahora pudiste sentir que tu mandíbula tocaba el suelo de la sorpresa 

-Qué? - él te miró confundido – ¿me contratas así sin más? Digo, ¿que pasa si soy un criminal o algo así? 

-Si lo fueras ahora no me estarías preguntando eso, además si te soy sincero, no muchos han querido este trabajo, el aviso ha estado hace mas de 3 meses en el periódico e internet, y solo has venido tú, enserio necesito alguien con urgencia, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad de tenerte para mi - le encontraste el lado "equivocado" esa frase y te sonrojaste un poco 

-Mmm… y por que no contrataron a una chica? Digo, no es por nada, ni quiero que suene mal, pero para estos trabajos suelen contratar mujeres 

-Lo se, pero si conocieras a mi esposa te darías cuenta que es demasiado celosa, no soportaría convivir con otra mujer que no sea ella, de hecho de ella fue la idea de contratar a un hombre, la verdad pensé que llegarían mas postulantes, pero no, fue un completo fracaso 

-Pues… a muchos hombres no les interesa tirar al suelo su “orgullo de hombre” limpiando la casa de otro - levante los hombros 

-Tienes razón, ademas, necesitamos a alguien urgente, mi trabajo como abogado me hace ir de viaje muy seguido, y mi esposa Lynsey, es enfermera, por lo que sus turnos la dejan sin tiempo para ocuparse de la casa, al igual que yo, y aquí entre nos, odio limpiar, siempre termino quebrando algo, ademas de cocinar horrible - ambos reímos, Gerard y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera poniendo cara de asombro 

-Perdóname Frank, pero se acerca una cita con un cliente, fue un gusto conocerte, pasa con mi secretaria, le dejas tus papeles y ella te dará todo, dirección, teléfono y todo lo que necesites, mañana te espero allí a las 10 de la mañana, se puntual – me extendió su mano la cual respondí en modo de despedida, me paré y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta volvió a hablar – por cierto, hoy en la noche reviso tus papeles y confirmo nuestra cita – y volvió a su laptop, tomaste el pomo de la puerta y saliste 

 

Cuando te encontraste con su secretaria el aparatito que estaba en su escritorio sonó y pudiste escuchar la voz de Gerard “Jamia, entrégale lo que te pedí a Frank” luego de eso ella te miró y saco un folio de su escritorio, te sonrió y te lo entregó respondiste un “Gracias” y saliste casi corriendo de allí, una vez en el ascensor, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que ibas encerrado en esas angostas paredes, quisiste golpearte por no intentar hablar más con ella, sin siquiera preguntarle tú su nombre, ni número ni nada, aunque posiblemente desde ahora la verás más seguido, o al menos eso esperabas 

 

Cuando llegaste a tu departamento traías tanta hambre, pero ya que tu refrigerador estaba casi vacío, te viste obligado a prepararte una pasta instantánea de las que había por montones en tu despensa, las amabas eran más fáciles de hacer y más baratas, en momentos así de verdad que pensabas en volver con Linda, amabas las pastas con distintos tipos de salsa que te cocinaba, pero no podías, no podías volver, llevabas solo 5 meses, aun no era tiempo, si es que algún día volvías… 

 

Te despertaste exaltado por el sonido de tu celular, adormilado viste el número, “desconocido” te dieron ganas de tirarlo por la ventana pero recordaste lo que había dicho Gerard y contestaste 

 

-diga? 

-Frank, soy Gerard, llamaba para confirmar nuestra cita, mañana, a las 10 en mi casa, se puntual por favor, comienzas mañana y si quieres puedes comenzar a traer tus cosas desde mañana, bien, solo eso, adiós – y corto 

 

Te levantaste sin ganas a ordenar tu maleta, lo único que había tuyo en ese departamento era tu ropa, y no era mucha que digamos, así que apenas terminaste te volviste acostar a dormir, mañana seria un largo día


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 9:55 de la mañana y aquí estabas, frente a la reja que daba la entrada a la casa de Gerard, a tu nuevo trabajo, ambas manos en los bolsillos de tu jeans rotos en las rodillas y tu maleta a tu lado en el suelo, morías por un cigarro pero no querías dar mala impresión a la esposa de Gerard ni a él, no sabias si ellos lo hacían o si les molestaría el olor.

 

La casa* frente a ti se veía bastante grande, estilo minimalista, al igual que la oficina de tu jefe, era blanca y gris con detalles de madera, toda cuadrada y ventanales gigantes que dejaban ver habitaciones del interior del segundo piso, con un gran antejardín donde también estaba el estacionamiento, era una casa realmente hermosa. 

 

Después de estar un rato mirando, decidiste que ya era tiempo de entrar, tomaste la maleta y tocaste el citofono, pensaste que alguien del otro lado te hablaría pero en cambio se escucho un sonido y la reja se abrió dándote paso a entrar, lo hiciste y la puerta de entrada se abrió dejándote ver a Gerard quien salía a recibirte, te tendió la mano, la que recibiste apretándola y te dio espacio para entrar, quedaste maravillado con el interior, era aun más hermosa que por fuera, era todo tan elegante y te pusiste nervioso, quisiste salir corriendo de allí, pero no te dio tiempo de nada porque una mujer apareció, su esposa –pensaste-, te miraba sonriente parada al lado de su esposo quien tenía una mano en la cintura de la mujer

 

-mucho gusto, yo soy Lindsey, la esposa de Gerard – te dio la mano igual que su marido y le sonreíste, era una mujer muy bella, pelo negro algo ondeado, ojos achinados, labios muy rojos y gruesos , de contextura delgada y unos centímetros más alta que tu

 

-mucho gusto, me llamo Frank, Frank Iero – le soltaste la mano y diste un paso atrás, miraste un poco más la casa y se produjo un silencio algo incómodo

 

-bien, te mostraremos la casa, vamos – Lindsey se enganchó de tu brazo y miraste raro a Gerard, el rió y los siguió

 

Pasaron por la sala, la cocina, la biblioteca de Gerard, un cuarto donde había muchas guitarras y un teclado, si por ti hubiera sido JAMÁS sales de allí, pero el tour debía continuar, luego subieron las escaleras y te mostraron su habitación, una de invitados, y por último la tuya, pensaste que sería pequeña, pero no, todo lo contrario, era gigante, casi tan grande como la de la pareja, estaba decorada con tonos blancos, grises y rojos, querías saltar sobre ellos y abrazarlos hasta que ya no les quedara oxígeno, estabas tan feliz, no podías parar de sonreír y agradecerles, ellos solo te miraban sonrientes

 

-bueno Frank, enserio fue un gusto conocerte, pero tengo trabajo, de hecho ya voy algo atrasada, ojalá te haya gustado la casa, ya ves que es algo grande y tendrás mucho trabajo, así que por favor comienza hoy si? – le asentiste y ella sonrió, beso a su esposo, te dio un abrazo y se fue

 

-no es necesario que comiences de inmediato, como verás esta todo limpio, si quieres solo desempaca tus cosas, yo estaré en la biblioteca, por cualquier cosa que necesites 

 

-claro – Gerard se dio la media vuelta y se fue, ahora si inspeccionaste toda la habitación, te tiraste a la cama, rebotaste y reíste de solo ver que tus pis colgaban de esta, era todo bastante lindo y amplio, al frente de la cama había un gran ventanal, te asomaste y pudiste ver la piscina, bajaste corriendo y tocaste la puerta de la biblioteca 

 

-pasa - entraste y allí estaba Gerard sentado en su escritorio con su laptop encendida– si?

 

-yo… puedo ir a echar un vistazo a la piscina? – Gerard sonrió y negó con la cabeza

 

-claro que puedes ir, no tienes que pedir permiso, ésta ahora es tu casa –te sentiste avergonzado, recordaste cuando eras pequeño e ibas a la casa de tu tía y pedías permiso para todo – si quieres puedo acompañarte – cerró su laptop y se paró

 

-no está ocupado? Digo, puedo ir solo, no se moleste –trataste de que se volviera a sentar pero siguió riendo y se alejó del escritorio

 

-no te preocupes, total, ya tenemos el caso casi ganado, vamos – te tomó la mano y te llevo casi a rastras afuera, sentiste tus mejillas arder cuando lo hizo, querías soltarte, pero parecía tener fuerza

 

Apenas llegaron a la piscina te soltó y caminó a sentarse en una silla colgante de mimbre, te acercaste pasando por el lado de una terraza, te sentaste su lado pero en el pasto, mirando hacia la piscina, estuvieron un rato así, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del paisaje que su hermosa casa les daba, pero algo te tenia inquieto, podías sentir su mirada quemando en tu nuca, así que te volteaste rápidamente y el pegó un salto cuando lo hiciste

 

-Cuénteme de usted – le dijiste, no querías seguir con los silencios incómodos, necesitabas entrar en confianza sino saldrías corriendo de allí, así que te acomodaste y quedaste sentado en forma de indio frente a él – puedo fumar? 

 

-claro que puedes, pero primero que todo, no me trates de usted, solo soy unos cuantos años mayor que tu. – sacaste tu cajetilla de cigarros y encendiste uno, le ofreciste pero se negó

 

-ah si? Cuantos? – lo miraste con los ojos entrecerrados soltando el humo por tus labios y pareció hacerle gracia ya que se rió

 

-12 –dijo y comenzaste a reír, Gerard te miraba enfadado cruzado de brazos

 

-ok, perdón – te acercaste el cigarrillo a tus labios dándole una calada y no dejaba de mirarte

 

-bien, mi nombre es Gerard Arthur Way Lee, soy abogado, tengo 30 años, estoy casado con una hermosa mujer llama Lindsey Ballato, tengo un hermano, Mikey, mi madre se llama Donna y mi padre Donald, él es dueño de un firma de abogados para la que trabajo, al igual que mi hermano, esta casa fue el regalo de bodas de mi familia, estamos casados hace 2 años, antes vivíamos en un departamento y hemos estado juntos hace 5 años, fin, ahora cuéntame de ti

 

-Me llamo Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Pricolo, tengo 18 años, estoy de cumpleaños en Halloween, vivía con mis padres, mi mamá se llama Linda y mi padre Frank, no tengo hermanos, y nunca he tenido novia, solo relaciones de corto plazo, tu sabes, mi mejor amigos se llama Bob, es genial, ojalá lo pudieras conocer algún día, 

 

-me encantaría 

 

-bueno, como sabes me fui de casa hace un tiempo, lo hice porque me sentía abrumado, nunca me fue mal en la escuela, siempre tuve muchos amigos, y bueno, mi madre siempre me exigía mucho mas , y eso me desesperaba, últimamente no me dejaba hacer nada, quería que me la pasara todo el día estudiando, se que lo hacía y decía por mi bien, porque quería un buen futuro para mí, pero me asfixiaba, aunque es una mujer bastante dulce y buena madre, la amo con mi vida, pero sentía que no me dejaba vivir, y por otro lado esta mi padre, mi padre nunca decía nada, es todo lo contrario a mamá, creo que ni le interesó que me fuera de casa, para él siempre fui invisible, creo que esa fue la razón principal del porque me fui, quería que por lo menos demostrara preocupación, que me pidiera que vuelva, que me dijera que me extraña y que me quiere a pesar de todo, pero eso no ha pasado y dudo que pase, y bueno, ahora estoy aquí –suspiraste y levantaste la mirada, Gerard te miraba como si sintiera lastima de ti, tal vez lo hacía, pero tú no la querías, ni la de él ni la de nadie, así que te paraste, limpiaste tu pantalón, tiraste la colilla del cigarro y entraste en la casa

 

Fuiste a la cocina y comenzaste a buscar algo para poder cocinar, ni cuenta te diste cuando lagrimas empezaron a caer de tus ojos, no, no querías, Gerard no podía verte así, este sería el peor “primer día”, cuando encontraste una olla la empezaste a llenar de agua, pudiste sentir pasos tras de ti que entraban en la cocina rápidamente, pero no querías darte vuelta

 

-paso algo? Por qué entraste asi? 

 

-ya es hora de que me ponga a cocinar, solo eso – pero obviamente tu jefe no te creyó ya que sintió el sonido de tu voz y te agarró de las muñecas y te giró, te miró a los ojos y no aguantaste, te echaste a llorar como una nena y él te abrazó, desde que te habías ido de casa nunca habías llorado, pero ahora al recordar a Linda querías ir a abrazarla y no soltarla más, enserio la extrañabas, extrañabas su forma asfixiante de ser y aunque no lo creas, hasta extrañabas la forma en que tu padre te ignoraba, después de todo era tu padre y los amabas a ambos

 

-ya, tranquilo, dime, que paso? – Gerard pasaba su mano por tu pelo, mientras que con la otra te apretaba contra su pecho, estabas seguro que su camisa debía estar empapada, pero parecía no importarle

 

-oh dios, que vergüenza, nunca he llorado desde que me fui de casa y lo hago ahora, aquí, contigo, perdón – trataste de alejarte limpiándote las lagrimas pero te lo impidió tomándote de la cara haciendo que lo miraras a los ojos

 

-no pidas disculpas y dime – abriste grande los ojos, lo tenias demasiado cerca y eso te incomodaba, no te habías dado cuenta, pero Gerard tenis unos ojos hermosos, te perdiste un rato en ellos, cuando reaccionaste te alejaste y te apoyaste en el mesón de centro de la cocina

 

-solo que al recordar a mis padres me dio nostalgia, es todo, enserio los extraño, pero no me puedo echar para atrás, además, ya conseguí trabajo, tú y tu esposa son geniales, te juro que de aquí no me sacan ni a palos – Gerard rió, se acercó a ti y te despeinó con su mano

 

-entonces estas bien? 

 

-si, no te preocupes – le sonreíste y pareció estar más tranquilo

 

-bien, entonces te dejo, estaré en la biblioteca – asentiste y se fue.

 

Suspiraste fuerte, que mierda había sido eso? 

 

-Frank! Frank! – fuiste a donde Gerard te llamaba, limpiándote las manos llenas de salsa en el delantal que llevabas puesto, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta asi que entraste, tu jefe te miró raro pero no le dio importancia – Lynz vendrá a almorzar, podrías poner otro puesto en la mesa por favor?

 

-claro, preparé pastas, espero les gusten

 

-claro que nos gustan, lynz las ama, y haz jugo de naranja natural por favor –dicho esto volvió la vista a su pc

 

Estabas en la cocina cuando un motor de auto se escucho afuera, te asomaste y era tu jefa que venía llegando, pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y sus tacos al caminar, ahora te asomaste al pasillo y ella iba hacia la biblioteca, la seguiste para informarle que tenias todo listo, que fueran a sentarse a la mesa, pero te arrepentiste cuando llegaste a la biblioteca y ella yacía sobre las piernas de Gerard besándolo como no hubiese mañana, fue realmente incómodo, retrocediste dos pasos, mala idea, ya que chocaste con una pequeña estatua de cebra alargada que estaba en el suelo, ésta al caerse sonó y la pareja se separó asustada, Lynz se bajó y rió

 

-Frank, perdón, olvidaba que estabas aquí, que vergüenza – sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse coloradas y tú estabas ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer, y Gerard, bueno, Gerard seguía sentado con cara seria mirando su laptop

 

-amor solo fue un beso, no creo que a Frank le haya molestado 

 

-claro, están en su casa, yo… yo venía a avisarles que está todo listo en la mesa, permiso – saliste de allí pidiendo que por favor Lindsey se acostumbrara a verte allí, no querías que se volviera a repetir, de por si tu estadía allí había empezado incómoda, y eso que solo era el primer día

 

Una vez ellos sentados en la mesa Lynz comenzó a comer, pero Gerard la observaba serio como reprendiéndola mentalmente por algo, ella se dio cuenta y lo miró, te ibas a retirar a la cocina a comer cuando Gerard habló

 

-por qué hay solo dos puestos en la mesa? – paraste tu andar, te giraste y notaste que tu jefe te miraba

 

-usted dijo que vendría su esposa a comer, puse los puestos correspondientes 

 

-ya te dije que no me trataras de “usted” y ahora ve por un plato y siéntate a comer con nosotros, y Lynz, espera a Frank, no seas mal educada – lo dijo todo en un tono de orden y ella lo miro incrédula al igual que tu, alejó su tenedor lentamente de su boca y lo apoyó en el plato, mientras su boca se abría y cerraba sin saber que decir, y tú, tú estabas peor que ella, no sabías que decir o hacer, tampoco querías contradecirlo, se veía bastante serio como para estar bromeando

 

-no es necesario Gerard, yo tengo mi comida en la cocina – pero ahora su mirada amenazaba con matarte –ok, ya vuelvo - fuiste a la cocina, tomaste tu plato y fuiste a la mesa, cuando llegaste Gerard te miraba con una sonrisa y Lynz aun permanecía callada sin comer aun

 

-ahora que estamos todos, buen provecho – tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer, Lindsey y tu lo imitaron. 

 

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, no hallabas como romper el hielo, ambos parecían estar muy concentrados en sus platos como para decir algo, y como si te leyera la mente tu jefa habló

 

-Frank, te traje algo, ten – te entregó un mini cuaderno – allí están anotados todos los alimentos que me producen alergia, están prohibidos en esta casa, mis horarios de trabajo, siempre llego puntual a comer, no demoro más de 15 minutos, la clínica no queda tan lejos, de Gerard no te anoté nada porque él no tiene horario fijo

 

-claro –trataste de sonreírle pero no pudiste, tu cara seguía seria

 

-Lynz, no es el momento – Gerard puso su mano sobre la de su esposa y negó con la cabeza, Lindsey lo miró indignada, supiste que quería pararse e irse pero no lo hizo, solo tomó su tenedor y siguió comiendo, al igual que tu jefe y tú

 

Eran ya las 12 de la noche, no tenias sueño y prendiste la televisión que había en tu cuarto, la verdad es que era un Smart TV y sentías como un invitado más en la casa, si así atendían a los empleados, no te imaginabas como lo harán con sus amigos, buscaste una película y para suerte tuya estaban dando “La Naranja Mecánica” amabas esa película y le subiste volumen, pero unas voces opacaron el sonido de la película y bajaste el volumen, no querías ser intruso, pero parecían ser gritos y sentiste curiosidad

 

“cómo pudiste tratarme así frente a él?!” 

 

-“ahora forma parte de nuestra familia, lo tratarás como tal”

 

-“solo será un empleado, está bien que viva aquí, pero no puede tomarse tantas atribuciones! Debes darle su lugar! Apenas lleva un día y me dejaste como una tonta frente a él!”

 

-“claro que no lo hice, solo el chico está pasando por un mal momento y debemos apoyarlo, lo tratarás bien, comerá con nosotros y punto!”

 

-“no lo puedo creer, te estás volviendo loco, ahora si quieres invítalo a dormir con nosotros, o mucho mejor aun, yo duermo en la otra habitación y tu aquí con él te parece?!”

 

-“si sigues así, claro que dormiré con él y tú en otro cuarto, ya deja tu paranoia y duérmete!” 

 

No se escuchó nada más y pensaste que tal vez Lindsey le había hecho caso a su esposo, te sentiste culpable, estaban discutiendo por tu culpa y tu ahí muy tranquilo, solo esperabas que se les pasara pronto

 

Pero lo dicho por Gerard de verdad quedó dando vueltas por tu cabeza, sin querer por tu mente pasaron imágenes tuyas durmiendo abrazado a Gerard, pero sacaste esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, alcanzaste tus audífonos que estaban en la mesita de noche y los conectaste a tu celular, apagaste la tele y te metiste bajo las sábanas, no podía estar pasándote esto, no otra vez, eso había quedado en tu pasado y te habías prometido que solo te fijarías en mujeres, además Gerard estaba casado, vivías en su casa y tenias 18 años, era todo tan imposible!

 

Tal vez si le hablabas a Gerard de su secretaria te ayudaría con ella, tu jefe era un buen hombre y lo había demostrado con solo un día de conocerte, además era guapo, no podías negarlo, cualquiera se daría cuenta, su altura, su cabello negro azabache, su blanca piel, sus ojos verdes, que al verlos hoy de cerca sentiste que podías estar mil años observándolos y jamás te cansarías, su nariz tan respingada y sus labios, sus delgados labios que cuando se curvaban formaban una hermosa sonrisa, sin darte cuenta suspiraste y te diste cuenta que tu estadía allí iba a ser difícil, muy difícil

 

Miraste la hora en tu celular, eran las 1:45 como había pasado tan pronto la hora, tu ni siquiera tenias sueño, pusiste las canciones más relajantes que tenias en tu celular y de sueño? Nada, una película, nada, puras mierdas, te diste miles de vueltas en la cama y no te podías dormir, cansado decidiste tomar tu cajetilla de cigarros e ir a fumar

 

Te paraste y bajaste, caminando de puntitas para que tus jefes no te escucharan, al llegar a la cocina sentiste pasos afuera, de seguro había alguien en la terraza, abriste el ventanal y saliste, la brisa te chocó en la piel causando escalofríos, te abrazaste a ti mismo y seguiste caminando, gracias a la luz de la piscina se podía ver los pies de alguien sentado en la silla colgante de mimbre, te acercaste mas y viste que era Gerard, cuando llegaste a su lado te sentaste en el pasto igual que en la tarde, le ofreciste uno de los cigarrillos que llevabas en la mano y esta vez si te aceptó uno, encendiste el tuyo y luego le ofreciste fuego, acercaste tu mano a sus labios donde sostenía el cigarro y pudiste ver lo hermosos que se veían sus ojos a la luz del fuego, y otra vez te quedaste pegado mirándolo

 

-si me quemas las pestañas te mato – tiró el humo y luego rió mirándote, reaccionaste y apagaste el encendedor

 

-perdón, yo…

 

-siempre me dicen que tengo pestañas de chica, al principio era algo incómodo, pero luego me acostumbre – tu no dijiste nada, solo te quedaste ahí, sentado observándolo, él también guardó silencio, se quedó mirando como su cigarro se consumía en sus dedos – escuchaste la discusión cierto? – Asentiste – no quiero que te sientas culpable

 

-pero lo soy - le diste otra calada y él también, sin dejar de mirarte un solo segundo

 

-ahora eres parte de nosotros, lo debe entender y tratarte como tal, quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí, trabajas para mí y no quiero que te falte nada

 

-y estoy muy agradecido, en serio, pero si te incomodo, o a tu esposa, solo dímelo y me voy, no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa, podría conseguir otro trabajo

 

-no te preocupes, ya se le va a pasar, te dije que era muy celosa, caprichosa y le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero la quiero – hizo una pausa en la que no te miró, su vista seguía fija en su cigarro - bueno, ya es hora de dormir, mañana tengo cita con un cliente y al idiota quiere verme temprano, hasta mañana- tiró el cigarro, se paró y entro , lo viste irse, te quedaste pensando en que no dijo que la amaba, si llevas 2 años de casado y 5 de relación se supone que debes amarla, no? Te recostaste en el pasto mirando las estrellas y otra vez sus ojos vinieron a tu mente, definitivamente tu estadía allí iba a ser muy difícil.


	3. Chapter 3

Y la mañana llegó, lo pude notar por el gran ventanal al lado de mi cama, el sol pegaba directo en mi rostro y por un momento odié que la casa de mis jefe tuviera ese estilo ya que al parecer ellos no familiarizan con las cortinas, definitivamente apenas fuera mi primera paga compraría unas negras, despertar con el sol chocando en la cara no es lo mío, gracias

 

Tomé el celular que yacía bajo la almohada, lo alcé para ver la hora y pude sentir un tirón en el cuello, no era buena idea dormir con audífonos puestos, como mi madre decía: “podrías morir ahogado jovencito”. El reloj marcaba las 7:58 y me levanté de golpe, recordé el cuaderno de mi jefa y hoy entraba a las 9, eso indicaba que quería el desayuno listo a las 8:15, me levanté en pijama, bueno, yo le llamo pijama a un bóxer largo y una camiseta vieja. Sentí ruido en la pieza de mis jefes y bajé corriendo, una vez ya en la cocina puse la cafetera eléctrica y comencé a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno.

 

Una vez que terminé se me escapó un suspiro cansado y pude ver mi obra maestra, en la mesa había jugo de naranja recién exprimido, platos con fruta picada, dos tazas de café, tostadas, y frascos con mermeladas, bueno, obra maestra para mí que solo estaba acostumbrado a tomar una taza de té o café. Fijé mi vista en el reloj y marcaba las 8:17, la pareja aun no bajaba así que supuse que estaba bien con el horario, terminé de ordenar todo en la cocina, ya que por la prisa parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán por allí, cuando al rato se escuchó los tacos de Lindsey bajando por la escalera seguida de Gerard 

 

-Frank? – Gerard apareció en la cocina y se pudo escuchar como una silla era movida de su lugar en el comedor – Buenos días

 

-Buenos días – mi jefe sonrió y le correspondí – el desayuno está listo en la mesa, ya les llevo el café –Gerard me miró serio con una ceja alzada

 

-“les llevo?” – Hizo comilla con los dedos y noté que su expresión no cambiaba – supongo que desayunaras con nosotros – apreté los labios y asentí, no quería llevarle la contraria

 

\- pero… no quiero que tengas problemas con Lindsey… otra vez – él entornó los ojos y me vio feo

 

-ayer hablamos de esto, tu hazme caso y trae la cafetera – agarro una taza, yo la cafetera y lo seguí hasta la mesa

 

-Buenos días Frank – esta vez saludó mi con una sonrisa, la que pensé era bastante fingida por cierto

 

-buenos días – respondí el saludo con una sonrisa y el desayuno siguió, bastante silencioso por cierto, Lynz parecía aun estar molesta, o tal vez solo estaban acostumbrados a comer en silencio, quien sabe, después de lo de ayer prefería no preguntar nada

 

-bonito tatuaje 

 

-perdón? – fijé mi vista en mi jefa que al parecer era la que había hablado

 

-lindo tatuaje, que significa? – apuntaba el escorpión en mi cuello 

 

-oh, eso, es por mi signo del Zodiaco, obviamente soy escorpión, tengo unos cuantos mas

 

-ah si? Y en que partes de tu cuerpo, me encantaría verlos? – fijé mi mirada en Gerard que tras decir eso se relamió los labios, acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo? Como podía?! Estaba su esposa al frente! o quizá y era yo que me estaba volviendo paranoico 

 

-claro, algún día te los muestro – le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta volviendo a su desayuno

 

-yo también tengo varios, mira – esta vez mi jefa se levantó la manga de su blusa y pude ver su brazo completamente tatuado hasta la muñeca - también tengo en el muslo izquierdo, pero ese no lo puedo mostrar, verdad amor? – ella rió y tomó la mano de Gerard, él le sonrió de vuelta y asintió – Frank, estaba todo exquisito, pero debo irme, hoy no vengo a comer si? –le asentí y ella se paró de la mesa yendo a su habitación perdiéndose en la escalera

 

-yo también debo ir, con permiso – Gerard se paro y lo vi desaparecer igual que su esposa, aproveché mientras ellos terminaban de arreglarse para tomar las cosas y llevarlas a la cocina para lavar y limpiar, mientras lo hacía, sentí cuando bajaron y Lynz se despidió de mi gritando desde la puerta, en cambio Gerard fue hasta la cocina, me despeinó y se fue.

 

Sentí ambos autos marchar, terminé de lavar y corrí arriba a ducharme, aun seguía en pijama y daba gracias a que mis jefes no lo notaron, o quizá sí lo hicieron pero no me dijeron nada al respecto. Me desnudé y metí a la ducha, hacia bastante calor así que sentí un inmenso alivio sentir el agua helada correr por mi cuerpo. Para mí la ducha siempre era un lugar de reflexión, siempre pensaba en mis padres y en Bob, los extrañaba mucho, e incluso a mi guitarra, mi inseparable guitarra Pansy, si, mi guitarra tenia nombre y la amaba con mi vida, pero cuando me fui de casa tuve que dejarla con el dolor de mi alma, lástima que no podía volver a casa a buscarla, si volvía mi madre me encerraría y jamás volvería a dejarme salir, tal vez si le decía a Gerard si podía usar una me la prestaba, solo para matar el tiempo cuando tenga libre. En eso mi celular sonó en la habitación y me vi obligado a salir de la ducha, me amarré una toalla a la cintura y salí, me alegré bastante al ver el número en la pantalla

 

-Bobo! Ya te echaba de menos, por qué no habías llamado?

 

-lo siento, conseguí trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para nada, además, por qué no me habías llamado tú?

 

-sabes que estaba sin trabajo y no tenía dinero, por cierto! Ya conseguí uno, de hecho estoy en él ahora – sonreí aun sabiendo que mi amigo no me vería 

 

-oh, si quieres te llamo luego, estas ocupado?

 

-no, para nada, me estaba duchando, no te vayas a reír, pero soy “empleado domestico” – usé un tono formal y serio, Bob no dijo nada por un instante y de pronto estalló en risa

 

-es una broma cierto?! – seguía riendo – y cómo es, dónde y desde cuando estás? –iba a contestar pero sentí la puerta de la entrada azotarse, me asustaste y la voz de Bob pasó a segundo plano

 

-sentí ruido en la casa, llámame luego –y le corté

 

Miré a todos lados y agarré una figura de porcelana que había en el cuarto poniéndola contra mi pecho y salí cautelosamente, caminé hacia la escalera y pude ver una sombra moverse abajo, me acerqué aun mas a la escalera y me quedé de piedra al ver la sombra reflejada en la pared viendo como subía, tenía el corazón a mil, y cuando iba a girar para hacerte frente subí los brazos dispuesto a estrellar la figura en su cabeza la toalla soltó su amarre y cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Gerard apareció frente a mí, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo ahora desnudo, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, había sido todo casi en cámara lenta, Gerard al reaccionar se puso rojo como un tomate y se giró dándome espacio de cubrirme, tomé la toalla y me tape mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían, qué vergüenza!

 

-yo… yo… no te sentí llegar, pensé que se había metido alguien a la casa – apreté los labios nervioso y Gerard se rascaba la nuca tratando de no mirarme

 

-sí, yo… em… olvidé mi celular, voy arriba a buscarlo, ve a vestirte – pasó por mi lado con la cabeza gacha – por cierto – dijo girándose – lindos tatuajes – paso una mano por mi costado, donde decía “ Search” y sentí como toda mi piel se erizó por el contacto haciéndome cerrar los ojos y tragar grueso, se había sentido tan bien…

 

 

Mientras me vestía pude sentir la puerta azotarse otra vez indicando que Gerard se había ido, estaba solo otra vez, me senté en la cama y recordé la llamada de Bob, traté de llamarlo pero mi saldo de había agotado, lo bueno es que parecíamos estar conectados o algo así porque al rato me volvió a llamar

 

-Frank cómo estás? Que había pasado?

 

-nada, solo era mi jefe que venía llegando pero ya se fue, solo se le había quedado su celular, y bien, para que me llamabas Bobu?

 

-enano mal agradecido, si quieres no te vuelvo a llamar y… 

 

-no no, lo tomes así Bob, sabes que no me refería a eso idiota – reí por lo sentido que podía ser mi amigo – solo preguntaba

 

-bien, te cuento, mi madre se casa y estas cordialmente invitado a la boda, no tenia tu dirección así que por eso no te ha llegado el parte de matrimonio, ayer fui a tu antiguo departamento pero claro! Como te fuiste y no me avisaste, me hiciste ir por nada

 

-lo siento, pero ahora lo sé, feliz? Y… debo ir formal?

 

-claro!, es una boda, qué esperas? ni se te ocurra ir con tus pantalones de vago porque mi madre te mata, sabes cómo es ella

 

-Si Bob, lo sé, iré formal no te preocupes

 

-bien, eso era todo, debo cortar, ya está por comenzar mi turno, adiós

 

-adiós Bob, y oye… te quiero – pude oír como ahogaba un gritito

 

-eso fue taaaaaaan gaaaaaaaay! – reí y le corté, ya era hora de ponerme a hacer algo productivo

 

 

No sabía por dónde empezar así que comencé por la habitación de mis jefes, era bastante amplia, quedé bastante sorprendido cuando abrí el closet, era como una habitación mas, llena de ropa, zapatos, carteras, joyeros y cajoneras, a un lado estaba la ropa de Lynz y al otro la de Gerard dejando en medio un espejo gigante, esta casa no paraba de sorprenderme.

 

Tomé la ropa que estaba regada por el suelo -al parecer habían salido algo apurados- y la dejé en la cama, abrí un cajón que parecía ser de Lindsey y comencé a arreglar la ropa, cuando iba por el segundo cajón éste parecía trabado, me hinqué y metí la mano para ver qué era lo que no dejaba que se abriera bien y pude sentir algo raro, lo saqué y quedé con la boca abierta cuando vi que tenía en las manos un “consolador”, me eché a reír pensando que tal vez Gerardito no hacía muy bien su trabajo como para que su esposa tuviera uno de esos “juguetitos”, estuve un largo rato riéndome, y cuando me cansé volví a lo mío, dejando el juguete ahí mismo donde lo había encontrado rogando porque Lindsey no se diera cuenta que sabia su secretito, mientras ordenaba a ratos lo recordaba y no podía parar de reír

 

Luego de eso seguí limpiando el baño de su habitación, ok, comenzaba a arrepentirme de este trabajo, no es que el baño estuviera asqueroso ni nada, de hecho eran bastante limpios, pero de una forma u otra era raro, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre limpiaba mi casa pero jamás el baño, fue algo que jamás me gustó y ahora venía a recordarlo, pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo cuando mi celular sonó, otra vez, me levanté maldiciendo a Bob porque estaba seguro que era él, pero me sorprendí cuando vi que era el numero de mi jefe

 

-si?

 

-Frank podrías hacerme un favor?

 

-claro, que sucede?

 

-podrías traerme almuerzo a mi oficina, estoy lleno de trabajo y no me da tiempo de ir a almorzar

 

-si, obvio que puedo, cocino y te llevo algo pero… no sería mejor que pidieras algo a algún restaurant? - pude escuchar al otro lado de la línea como Gerard bufaba

 

-tú solo tráelo y trae para ti también, si? Adiós – y sin decir más, cortó

 

Que acaso este idiota no se conforma con tenerme todo el día encerrado en su casa limpiando, ahora también quería que le “lleve el almuerzo” idiota, y además quiere que coma con él, que acaso no puede estar un momento solo?!. Tiré el paño con el que estaba limpiando al suelo y fui a la cocina, después seguiría con el baño. 

 

Cuando terminé de cocinar eché todo a una estúpida canasta, de seguro que la ocupaba la estúpida pareja para ir a sus estúpidos picnics de recién casados, estúpido Gerard. Estaba enojado! La verdad no sabía por qué, pero me sentía enojado de solo pensar que tenía que ir allá solo a almorzar con él, que pretendes Gerard?!. Una vez todo listo me fui con dirección a la oficina de mi jefe, cuando llegué salí casi corriendo del ascensor, pero mi cara de susto se fue cuando vi a Jamia hermosamente sentada en ese hermoso escritorio que hacía que pareciera una Diosa en lo más alto del Olimpo, cuando salí de mi trance me miraba igual que la primera vez, brindándome una sonrisa que me dejó estúpido

 

-Hola Frank – seguía con su hermosa sonrisa

 

-Hola, Jamia verdad?

 

-aja – tomó la placa que estaba sobre su escritorio que decía en letras grande “Jamia Nestor”, estúpido Frank – Gerard te está esperando, pasa – y sin dejarme decir algo mas se paró y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Gerard dándome la entrada. 

 

Gerard al verme entrar sonrió y se paró a recibirme con un abrazo, el que yo no respondí por la sorpresa y me vi envuelto en sus brazos, cuando él sintió la canasta entre nosotros, la tomo y la llevó al escritorio haciendo a un lado los papeles que había allí y poniendo la canasta encima sacando todo lo que esta traía

 

-traje tallarines mediterráneos, espero te gusten- me había quedado parado en la puerta pero ahora avancé hasta llegar al escritorio, donde él ya se había sentado y comenzaba a servir en los platos que había traído – deja, yo lo hago –intenté quitarle el tenedor con el que estaba sirviendo pero él no me dejó, una vez todo listo comenzamos a comer - hey Gerard, yo… quería saber si tu… - él levanto rápido la mirada mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos – podrías prestarme una guitarra? – pareció más relajado

 

-claro Frank, solo toma una, eso si tendré que avisarle a Lynz, son de ellas y no estoy muy seguro que le guste la idea – hice una mueca con la boca y Gerard me imitó – pero… no es necesario que se entere verdad? – y ahora sonrió de lado ganándose una de mis sonrisas

 

-muchas gracias! ah! Y también quería otro favor… - esta vez sentí que me sonrojé, no sabía cómo decírselo a Gerard, tal vez no lo tomaría muy bien, me hizo un gesto para que continuara – podrías ayudarme a conseguir una cita con Jamia, tu secretaria – mi jefe se puso serio y me miraba sin expresión alguna

 

-no – tomó su tenedor y siguió comiendo

 

-pero... pero... por qué no? Vaaamos Gerard, es linda y se ve simpática, ayúdame por favor - él solo me miro serio y luego siguió comiendo – debe haber un porqué, dime o no te dejaré comer – tomé su plato y lo se lo quité

 

-dame el plato Frank

 

-no si no me dices porqué – esta vez me pare y él también, comenzó a seguirme por toda la oficina mientras yo le insistía, él no decía nada solo me seguía hasta que me vi acorralado por él contra una pared

 

-sabes por qué no quiero que tengas una cita con ella? – lo vi acercarse más de la cuenta y le negué con la cabeza sin decir nada –por que tú eres mío – abrí grande los ojos, acaso había escuchado bien? – digo, trabajas para mi, al igual que ella, así que simplemente no, te prohíbo que te acerques a ella me escuchaste? – no sabía que decir ni hacer, enserio quería salir con esa chica, pero Gerard no parecía muy contento, si él no quería ayudarme, entonces lo haré yo solo, a menos que…

 

-estas saliendo con ella? – mi jefe abrió grande los ojos y luego de un momento se echó a reír – que? De que te ríes eh? – comenzaba a molestarme, si no estaba saliendo con ella, entonces que mierda le preocupaba que yo lo hiciera, bajé el plato ahora poniéndolo entre nosotros, no podía negar que me sentía raro al tener a Gerard así tan cerca

 

-como se te puede ocurrir eso, no es de mi gusto Frank – me miraba como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida

 

-y estas casado – le pase el plato, bueno, más bien se lo enterré en el pecho y me fui al escritorio a seguir comiendo

 

-oh si, por eso también – entorné los ojos y el siguió comiendo como si nada, a mi hasta el hambre se me había quitado

 

El almuerzo siguió en silencio, después de terminar de comer metí todo en la canasta y salí de allí sin decir adiós, e incluso cuando salí de la oficina y Jamia me veía con una sonrisa ni vuelta me di a mirarla, solo caminé a las escaleras y bajé, no me importó que estuviéramos en el piso 20, solo bajé pisando cada escalón con rabia como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo esto, y bien, que es todo esto que me provocaba tanta rabia?, paré en seco en la escalera, bueno, estaba más que claro, pero algo me decía que era más que eso, sabía que Gerard me había mentido cuando dijo que era porque ambos trabajamos para él, eso que mierda tiene que ver?! El muy idiota era un egoísta, solo porque él esta “felizmente casado” y lo recordé, él ni siquiera lo mencionó, al igual que ayer cuando no mencionó que ama Lynz, mi cabeza está hecha un caos! A veces creo que trabajar en esa casa me traerá varios problemas y esto recién comienza

 

Cuando llegué a la casa me puse a ordenar todo lo que me faltaba, cuando llegó Gerard ya estaba todo limpio, él solo subió a su habitación sin dirigirme la palabra y no supe más de él, ni para cenar bajó, me quedé con la cena hecha ya que su esposa aun no llegaba y por la hora dudaba que comiera algo, en cuanto lo hizo era media noche y solo me saludó y subió a su habitación al igual que su estúpido esposo. Cansado subí a mi habitación por mis cigarrillos y al igual que la noche anterior salí a fumar, pensando que tal vez me había apurado con pedirle ayuda a Gerard, quizá y de ahora en adelante no querrá que valla más a su oficina con tal que no vea a Jamia, pero eso ya lo veremos Gerard, siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta no será la excepción, no esta vez.

 

Y sin querer me quede de piedra, por un momento las imágenes vinieron como flashes a mi mente, Gerard sonrojado por verme desnudo -cualquier hombre 100% heterosexual no hace eso-, Gerard tocando mi tatuaje, Gerard diciéndome que era suyo, me prohibió que me acercara a Jamia! Tal vez Gerard… no, no podía ser, él está casado con una hermosa mujer y yo me la jugaré por Jamia, le guste o no a Gerard, aunque salir de la duda tampoco me vendría nada mal…


End file.
